T'aime les bébés ?
by Liebel
Summary: Kise va enfin avouer son amour à Kuroko, peut-être pas de la meilleur façon du monde mais l'important, c'est que ça marche non ?


Pairing : Kise x Kuroko

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Note de l'auteur : Et bien... un délire avec une amie pousse à des idées géniales des fois, je vous jure.

* * *

><p>Kise est assit à un banc, seul. Il venait de finir le tournoi contre Aomine. Il avait perdu. C'est la tête dans le vide regardant ses mains avec que c'est coudes étaient sur ses genoux qu'il se maudissait lui-même, il se maudissait d'avoir été trop sur de lui, trop heureux, trop... Il ne savait pour quel raison mais il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir perdu contre son plus grand adversaire de toujours.<p>

- Kise-kun ?

Kise sursauta. C'est quoi ça ? Il leva la tête pour croiser les magnifiques yeux bleus de Kuroko. Sa présence le rassura instantanément, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as fait peur ~  
>- Tu vas bien ? Je peux m'asseoir ?<p>

Sans même attendre la réponse, le plus petit s'installa et regarda le blond d'un air songeur.

- Et bien... je suis un peu déçu d'avoir perdu...  
>- C'est normal, mais tu as été avec ton maximum, tu as tout donné et c'est ça qui vaut le plus de respect. C'était un magnifique match<p>

Kise regarda une nouvelle fois Kuroko. Ces paroles lui donnaient chaud au cœur, il ne déprimait un peu moins à présent. Kuroko avait toujours était une personne franche et qui dit ce qui pense. Aujourd'hui n'échappa pas a la règle et cette sincérité le touchait profondément.

- Neh Kurokocchi ? Ça te dit une glace ?  
>- Pourquoi pas ~<p>

Ils se levèrent alors, et partirent ensemble pour aller mangé un bâtonnet bleu, comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même collège. Ils discutèrent longuement. Étonnamment, lorsque Kuroko parlait de Kagami et de sa "nouvelle vie", Kise avait le cœur qui se serrait. Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait mal, très mal. Ils parlèrent de chose diverse, Kuroko restant toujours aussi stoïque quelque soit le sujet de conversation. Kise lui avait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, parler à Kuroko le détendait profondément. Quand les autres membres de l'équipe du blond l'avait vu, ils avaient décidé de le laissé, ne voulant pas le dérangé plus et surtout le faire déprimer. En fin de journée, le ciel devenait noir, Kuroko devait rentrer, Kise aussi d'ailleurs.

- Au revoir Kurok-

Kise ne pu finir sa phrase car Kuroko venait de l'embrasser, enfin c'était vite dit. Le bleu voyant que l'autre ne lui répondait pas n'en chercha pas plus. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait. Et lorsque le blond reprit conscience du monde extérieur, Kuroko avait disparu. Normal après tout, il avait du resté dans les vapes un bon bout de temps.

Voila maintenant deux semaines qu'il était bon à rien à l'entrainement, la tête dans les nuages tout les jours. A vrai dire il ne savait plus quoi pensé par rapport à Kuroko. Il se demandait s'il avait des sentiments envers lui, et surtout, si lui avait des sentiments envers le plus petit. C'est au terme de quatre longues semaines qu'il comprit que oui. Oui, il aimait Kuroko. Il aimait cet air distant et pourtant si proche. Il aimait voir ces grands yeux bleu se posé avec détermination dans son regard. Il aimait tout ce qui caractérisait Kuroko. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir la révélation de sa vie pendant un entrainement ? Et bien Kise laissa tombé son ballon et sorti en courant. Les autres ne se posant aucune question, déjà bien fatigué par son comportement durant ces quatre semaines interminables pour eux. Il couru au lycée Seirin, et arriva vers la fin de l'entrainement de basket. Tout le monde fut choqué de voir Kise. Le blond s'avança vers Kuroko, prit son bras, le tira et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le bleu passa ses bras autour de son cou après un petit moment pour réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

- Kurokocchi ! Faisons des bébés !  
>- Avec plaisir Kise-kun !<p>

C'est ainsi que Kise emporta Kuroko chez lui et ils le firent jusqu'à avoir des bébés ! Enfin c'est théoriquement impossible mais bon ~


End file.
